The present invention relates generally to a terminal block, and more particularly, to a terminal block adapted for use in fields such as telecommunications and data transmission.
Various types of terminal blocks presently exist in the prior art for use in fields of art such as telecommunications and data transmission. The function of these terminal blocks includes receiving a plurality of incoming electrical leads (often several hundred) and providing means for organizing those leads for readily accessing such leads and crosspatching various leads with one another.
A preferred terminal block should provide means for readily connecting the various incoming leads to a connector panel or the like and means for identifying and organizing those incoming leads. It is also preferable to keep the terminal block structure as compact as possible, thus minimizing the space required to house the terminal block unit. While efforts have been made to construct terminal blocks with the above objectives in mind, there are still further improvements that can be achieved. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a terminal block which accomplishes the above-identified objectives.